Belenus Sunstorm
(This character is a little odd. It's perfectly fine to not opt into him.) Physical Description Light Shot Belenus Sunstorm is a handsome white haired male elf with a strong jawline and wide-set almond eyes. While not rugged, he does have an athletic physique like that of a swimmer or dancer. He is a tall, broad-shouldered, toned adult Sin'dorei in his prime with long silken white hair that cuts off at his back. When seen in public he carries a lovingly crafted white bow, with a white leather quiver slung on his back and buckled across his chest with a white leather belt. A golden cord hangs from the straps and a holy book with a white and gold cover rests at his left hip, indicating that this man might be more than just another bowman. In his quiver rests dozens of matching arrows, each with white and golden fletching. The man wears silvery-white chain-mail that does not seem to have much defensive value—the mail is rather revealing in places, showing off his long toned legs, torso, and lower back but hides his neck. Belenus Sunstorm is a Ranger and Priest hybrid, or Light Shot, a priest that smites his foes with light-charged arrows. Belenus follows Jestin Lightreaver anywhere he goes like some sort of lost puppy. His heart is on his sleeve for all to see—much to the dismay of onlookers who might find Belenus attractive, he seems to have eyes only for Lightreaver. History Belenus Sunstorm of Windrunner Village was a priest in his prime visiting Silvermoon when the scourge razed Quel'thalas. He barely managed to escape the slaughter of his people by fleeing, death all around him. His family back in Windrunner Village, in the southern half of Quel'thalas known as the Blackened woods, were not so lucky. His brother, sister, and parents were all murdered. The corpse of his younger brother was among those he saw fleeing from Silvermoon. With the loss of his family, Belenus also lost his light. He began training as a ranger, a defender of Quel'thlaas after many of the more able members of Thalassian society departed with Kael'thas. Belenus struggled with his ranger training, but, with such sparse population remaining, the rangers allowed him to continue training until he managed to become a passable ranger. He never told anyone of his former priest training, of the light abandoning him; he simply claimed that he was a citizen that wanted to help protect his homeland after so many others had departed to help the prince. The restoration of the Sunwell gave Belenus the glimmer of hope needed to reignite his light, though he viewed it as a sort of uninvited guest in his heart, an echo of the past that might be useful, but best kept a secret. He chose to continue as a ranger instead of returning to his life as a brother of the cloth. During the Northrend campaign, he found himself alone with a grievously injured fellow ranger. With no healing support around, his light surged and he healed his colleague, much to the shock of the other ranger. The other ranger, who had been among those traveling with Kael'thas, had run into Night Elves and told Belenus stories of the ranger-priestesses of Elune, encouraging him to practice combining his apparent light abilities with his archery. Belenus began to practice in secret, his sort of hybrid light-archery, only using his priestly abilities when absolutely needed. Shortly after the heroes of Azeroth rushed the time-twisted Dark portal, a recruiter approached him. The recruiter invited to audition for a holy order known as the "Masters of Light." With no real purpose in life, Belenus accepted the invitation and traveled to Talador, to undergo his initiate's trial. During his trial he grew distracted by a man, The Inquisitor, who judged the hopefuls to see if they were worthy of becoming initiates. The Inquisitor noticed Belenus' constant stares and tested him by having an army of legion summoned upon him. Belenus and his partner fell but the Inquisitor cast a shield on Belenus, sparing him. After an inquisition from the Inquistior, the other man spared him. Belenus admitted his infatuation with the other, and the other chose to entertain Belenus' crush, making Belenus his personal assistant. Belenus became furiously loyal to and fell madly in love with the Inquisitor, Inquisitor Jestin Lightreaver, but the love was unrequited for quite some time. Eventually Jestin realized that Belenus borderline worshiped the ground Jestin walked on and began to reciprocate the affection, offering Belenus small bits of affection between his cold, stoic actions. They became a couple, with Belenus glad that Jestin acknowledged or reciprocated at all, the other being so high above him. Jestin decided that Belenus' loyalty and affection was sincere and that his Belenus was worthy to ascend into the light, to continue service as his assistant. An ascending master, Jestin granted Belenus the gift of the masters, then began to accelerate it. The skin on Belenus' hands, feet, lower legs, and lower arms began to shimmer with the light, and his eyes began to show a hint of gold. With more applications of the gift, Belenus would eventually catch up with Jestin's ascension, and they would die in each other's arms, becoming one with the light. Belenus would die as Jestin's assistant and lover and serve him for all eternity. Their fates intertwined, with Jestin injured by heroic forces seeking to defeat the Masters. Belenus protected Jestin with his own body and begged for mercy. Spared from execution, the two eventually underwent cult deprogramming and now serve a prison sentence together. Their prison is the basement apartments at The Pyreanor, as their gift of the masters makes them freaks unsuited for the general prison population and in need of special protection. Their imprisonment isn't really very restrictive and they're allowed to move about Quel'thalas freely. Belenus wears a tracker around his left ankle, hidden under his boot, but like Jestin, he has no intention of fleeing. His fate is not a bad one. Even to this day, imprisoned, Belenus remains at Jestin's side and he is happy anywhere, because for him, home is where Jestin lies. Category:House Pyreanor Category:Lightsworn Category:Lightsworn Vanguard Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:WIP